Unexpected
by Jessk13
Summary: Two female survivors wander around in the Savannah aimlessly, don't wish to be rescued, just want to live in their new post-apocalyptic world, to stay alive. But when the two run into Nick and Ellis (who have been separated from their group) they find a whole new reason to keep breathing. After a minor misunderstanding of course. NickXOC EllisXOC Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I screamed as I felt myself be dragged back through the small horde and towards the Smoker. I curled my arms protectively around my midsection and face, knowing there would be no use in struggling against a smoker's tongue and screamed "Son of a BITCH, Marissa get it OFF!" to the only other human being that might be in the Savannah.

I see her whip around and threw a pipe bomb down the road to my left. The horde, as expected, chases after it with mindless haste and I let my arms drop to my sides scrambling to find something to hold in an attempt to slow down my unwanted trip to the Smoker. I look up to see Marissa chasing after me shooting her double D-eagles above my head.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime I feel the binding tongue loosen and hear the faint 'puff' of a Smoker dissipating. I tug the leftover tongue off me, stand up, and walk to my discarded gun that lay several feet away from me. "No matter how many times that happens, I will never get used to how slimy that feels." I shudder with disgust and Marissa gives me a small smile.

"That's what she-"

"No, _she_ didn't say anything!" I place my hand over her mouth and glare playfully. I feel her grin underneath my hand. She pulls back, wiggles her eyebrows and teases, "That's what he said!"

I try to throw my hands in the air as she cackles but when they get chest high, a bolt of pain washes though my chest and I gasp. Marissa instantly stops her cackle and gives me a worried look. I grasp my chest with one hand and wave her away with the other. When I finally manage to breath without to much pain I grin sheepishly and stand up from my crouch.

"I hate Tanks." I say simply and she just shakes her head at me. About two days prior to today we had been attacked by a Tank in a warehouse where we had been holding up in. We hadn't found a safe house in days so our supplies were low enough, after the attack they were almost nonexistent. Anyway we didn't have any med-kits so we had been sporting around our injuries from the Tank, My ribs and her ankle, ever since.

"The safe house should be around here somewhere.." She trails off as she pulls out our own handmade map we had copied down from the last abandoned CEDA air evac station. Speaking of CEDA, fuck them. Little pain in the asses were never there or always get infected somehow. I glare slightly at the road as I put in the last clip of ammo into my AK, holster it, and pull out a machete I had found laying in the road. "Is it on there or what?" I mutter and ignore the strange look Marissa shoots me because of my quick change in mood.

"Yeah, should be right down this alley, then we need to turn right, then left, and it should be right there." She places a hand on my shoulder silently communicating to me that we'll make it, and begins to limp forward towards the ally.

"...And it should be right here!" She says exuberantly pointing to a small house with the unmistakeable door that screams safe house. She smirks smugly and looks at me. I smile softly and pull out my AK and begin to slowly creep my way towards the door listening carefully for any noise.

We had learned the hard way to always triple check the safe house before letting our guards down as soon as we walk in the door about three days after the infection began. I let Marissa walk into a bedroom unarmed in a safe house only to walk in to find a man straddling her waist and and trying force her mouth shut. Nothing happened of course, I put a slug in his head as soon as I realized what was happening, but it was a big enough scare to make us wary of all safe houses.

We began to creep in the doorway when we hear nothing but suddenly I hear the soft cocking of a gun behind us and I whip around to find two pistols aimed at both me and Marissa's head.

"Now, I don' mean to be rude or nothin' but ya'll gonna have to drop your guns so we can talk to to you without fear of bein' shot for supplies." A soft southern drawl rolls out of the man holding the guns to our heads. I can't help myself as I put him into the atractive scale with his _everything_ but he definitely wasn't my type. I feel my mood worsen and attempt to pull a small blade out of a small holster on my wrist but feel a hand grip my wrist in a steel vice.

"Don't even think about it sweetheart," Murmurs a smooth voice in my ear and my hand relflexively drops my gun lightly on the floor. I notice Marissa has done the same and feel frustrated tears rise in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note at the Bottom...Thank you for reading!**

**Special thanks to MoonCasterFlyingCircus for being the only reviewer! Hope this doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_"Now, I don' mean to be rude or nothin' but ya'll gonna have to drop your guns so we can talk to to you without fear of bein' shot for supplies." A soft southern drawl rolls out of the man holding the guns to our heads. I can't help myself as I put him into the attractive scale with his ____everything__ but he definitely wasn't my type. I feel my mood worsen and attempt to pull a small blade out of a small holster on my wrist but feel a hand grip my wrist in a steel vice._

_"Don't even think about it sweetheart," Murmurs a smooth voice in my ear and my hand reflexively drops my gun lightly on the floor. I notice Marissa has done the same and I feel frustrated tears rise in my eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I feel my body tense and hang my head, my long curly hair forming a curtain around my face, trying to control my over whelming urge to try to rip my hand out of this man's grip (he'd have his friend shoot us for sure then). Was this really how everything was going to end? Marissa and I had fought so _hard_ to stay alive since the outbreak happened, and now we might just end up being shot in the head by some other survivors.

_'I might be able to cajole them into letting us, or at least Marissa, go...' _ I think to myself and force my body to relax and look to Marissa, I smile softly and nod trying to convince her that we'd be okay.

I don't bother to look at her for long and turn my head over my shoulder to look at the man who still held my wrist in his rather soft hand. Staring into his rather attractive green eyes I give him the fiercest glare I can manage and say, "Let me go, _now_."

This seems to take him by surprise for a moment, but a cocky smirk appears on his face slowly. He releases my wrist and takes a step back. He chuckles and says, "Well, since you asked nicely," The stranger tosses his head towards a couch that was pushed into a corner, "Why don't you and your little friend take a seat so we can talk without the need of guns, eh?"

I look to Marissa and catch her and the guy with the drawl, or Ellis, staring at each other like they were sizing each other up. Clearing my throat to grab her attention I flick my eyes from her to Ellis's guns and she nods and limps to the couch. I follow her without glancing towards the two men and perch on the edge of the couch, Marissa sitting so close we were barely touching.

Ellis and the Stranger converse quietly by the door across the room, the former shooting us frutive glances. After a minute or two they walk over and pull two kitchen chairs in front of a couple feet away from us and sit, the Stranger sitting in on the chair backwards and rests his head on his folded arms.

I try to take a steadying breath to try to calm my rather frazzled nerves so I can convince them to let us go but instead end up coughing. I wince as the pain racks through my body and I scoot further into the couch so I don't fall from the edge. Marissa places a steadying hand on my shoulder and looks to the two men who are staring at me like I was dying and says in a very no-nonsense tone, "What do you want from us?"

Her eyes flash dangerously when the Stranger begins to laugh hysterically and Ellis's mouth pulls into a sincere smile. "Er, we don' want any trouble with ya'll. We just wanted to make sure you weren't looters or somethin', Can't be to careful in an Apocalypse right?" Ellis grins and looks to the Stranger. "This here is Nick, he acts like an ass but he really ain't that bad, I promise!" His grin fades slightly when he looks at our unamused faces.

"Nice to meet you Nick and Ellis, but we'll be leaving now before it gets too dark, we need to find a safe place to sleep." Marissa replies in a far more friendlier tone- _'she has the biggest crush on Ellis'_ I think to myself- and begins to stand but ends up falling back onto the couch with a yelp when her ankle gives out. She blushes a bright red. _'Ooooh she's in way to deep...'_

Ellis frowns, "I think ya'll need to stay here if you can't walk, don't you think Darlin'? You won't make it very far."

* * *

**Hello all~! **

**My name is Jessk13 and I am honored if any of ya'll are reading this. Just wanted to let you guys know that this story is kinda like a...side story I guess where I just kinda write a quick burst for each chapter. If that makes sense. When I finish my other story 'Truth' chapters will definitely become longer... **

**Please Review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! Long time no see, or read in this matter. Thank you all so much for every single review on this story. It makes me so happy to know that you guys actually enjoy this. **

**Also I would love to welcome the most amazing and wonderful Marubibi98 to this story, as I thought it would be interesting to have some perspective from Marissa's POV. Also considering that Marissa is based off of Marubibi98...*shrugs***

**All my beautiful reviewers: selena vargas, khfan12, and of course MoonCasterFlyingCircus~! **

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Nice to meet you Nick and Ellis, but we'll be leaving now before it gets too dark, we need to find a safe place to sleep." Marissa replies in a far more friendlier tone- ____'she has the biggest crush on Ellis'__ I think to myself- and begins to stand but ends up falling back onto the couch with a yelp when her ankle gives out. She blushes a bright red. ____'Ooooh she's in way to deep...'_

___Ellis frowns, "I think ya'll need to stay here if you can't walk, don't you think Darlin'? You won't make it very far."_

I know he's right, with our luck we would run head first into a Tank, but I can't take the chance that their so far civil attitude might just be a facade.

Taking a small breath I stand and straighten my back slowly, so not to aggravate my ribs. "Thank you for the offer," I say making sure my voice doesn't show how much I _wish_ that we could stay, and pretend that we would be perfectly safe with two complete strangers in this forsaken world, "But we can't. We'll be perfectly fine." I smile thinly at the pair and offer Marissa my hand to help her retain her balance when she stands.

As she's about to reach out, a large calloused hand folds over mine (which from what many have told me isn't the most petite or girlie-st of hands) and suddenly Nick is standing right beside me placing my outstretched hand back at my side.

"Hold up there sweet-heart," He says looking down at me (he really was quite tall, at least 6'2) with a smirk on his face, "At least let us fix you guys up a bit if you're going to be so bull-headed about this. This safe house is a gold mine, we have enough med-kits to patch you and your little friend over there up and send you guys out on your own with a med-kit each." Nick runs his hands through his hair and gestures to the table where the med-kits lay and says cockily, "It seems like a pretty damn good deal to me, and I should know the difference between a good and bad deal."

Ellis snorts at that but doesn't say anything, seemingly too focused on trying to appear non-threatening.

I peer at Nick from underneath some of my hair (it always managed to get in front of my face no matter what I did to it) and then look down to where Marissa is watching our exchange with something akin to acute interest. Raising my eyebrow questioningly to her she merely shrugs, stares at Nick for a moment, and looks back at me nodding slightly.

Looking back up at Nick I grumble quietly, "Fine, but do anything freaky I'll fucking castrate you and your little friend before you can even blink." Ignoring his bemused expression I sit back down on the couch gingerly and gesture at Marissa. "Do her first."

She opens her mouth like she is going to protest but when Ellis stands up and offers her a shoulder to lean on to get to the table it quickly snaps shut and her tanned skin turns slightly pink. I smile making sure to let her see the mischievous look in my eye before letting my face fall into impassiveness.

He takes her to the table where all the med-kits are stored and seem to begin some sort of conversation that I couldn't seem to make out. She hops onto the little table and he continues to talk to her. Nick wanders off and I cant bring my self to care.

I lose interest swiftly and curl onto the couch (which is surprisingly comfortable) and wrap my arms around my chest so I won't jar my ribs too much. Realizing how sleepy I truly am I convince myself if I just shut my eyes for a moment, that it wouldn't hurt anyone. With that last thought I slip quickly into unconsciousness, completely oblivious of the green eyes staring at me from across the room.

**AN: Hello everyone and thank you to Jessk13 for letting me be part of this story~! I'm Marubibi98 and I will be doing the Marissa part for this story. Now, I'm not the best writer out there, so bear(**_**is that how you spell it in this context?**_**) with me, please. I know I have **_**a lot**_** of other stories that I **_**really**_** need to update, and I will soon. So, please enjoy this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: As Jessk13 said, is this really necessary…?**

I glance over at Jessica and see her eyes drift shut, letting a soft smile appear on my face.

"It's nice to see her rest. She hasn't slept since the warehouse." I say out loud then clamp my lip shut when an unbearable pain shoots though my leg. Ellis looks up and gives me an apologetic grin. "I'm guessin' that's where you twisted yer ankle?"

I nod and look away, my eyes landing on the form of Nick staring at something. I follow his gaze to a sleeping Jessica and rage consumes me. I jerk out of my chair and grab the front of his jacket, ignoring my ankle and the obvious height difference.

"You listen here, you bastard," I snarl in his face, "you hurt her, let alone _touch_ her, I will rip your body to shreds and feed them to a Hunter, you hear me?!" Nick looks down at me and smirks, placing his hand on my wrist. "Why don't you calm down, sweetheart? We wouldn't want you to break a nail."

I scowl and release his jacket, knocking away his hand as I do. The pain of my ankle hits me full force and hiss in pain as I stumble towards the chair closest to me.

"Whoa, whoa, Darlin'! You should be more careful, don't want you gettin' permanent damage now, do we?" Ellis chastises as he slings my arm around his shoulder.

I blush in response as he sits me back down in my chair and mutter, "Yeah, thanks."

He just grins and continues to look at my ankle. I give Nick one last glare before looking away, not even noticing the look in his eye.


End file.
